


Blooming Vengeance

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 14DALovers, F/M, Rose - Freeform, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Ella thinks about her feelings for Alistair
Relationships: Alistair/Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/OC
Series: 14dalovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Kudos: 4





	Blooming Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I did not consent for any of my writings to be on the ao3 app

The red petals felt soft under her fingers. Ella trying and failing to suppress her smile as she stared at the small rose Alistair gave to her. The speech he gave to her sounded like it came from one of those romance novels she read in secret before Howe destroyed everything. She shouldn’t be happy. Her brother is missing and the rest of her family is dead and the man responsible is still breathing. And she’s falling in love with a warden that cracks bad jokes.

She thought about sneaking over to Warden Brosca’s tent and ask for his advice. He always goes out of his way to help this small friend group he formed. He would do everything he can to help her deal with these emotions and that is why she has to stay. Banar could probably get rid of some of her anger and tell her family would want her to be happy. But she needs that anger, she will not forgive Howe. Howe will die by her own sword, even at the cost of her own future.


End file.
